Shingeki no Zetsubo (Attack on Despair) Chapter 1: Part 1
by Moondance55
Summary: Eren is going to Kibougamine Academy, or Hope's Peak for high school as the Super Duper High School Level Luckster. He finds there are 14 other students but no more than 14... Experience the abnormal life in Hope's Peak in the eyes of Eren Yeagar, the main character of this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Yo everyone! I'm Eren Yeagar, going to a high school named Kibougamine Academy or Hope's Peak. Just so you know, I was pretty nervous when I was accepted, but also happy. I never knew that I would be accepted into Hope's Peak! Mikasa and Armin were accepted into the BEST high school ever. It was for only the smart people, and Mikasa was offered to be in Hope's Peak, but Armin begged Mikasa to go with him. Anyway, on to the story!

I gazed at the gigantic buildings that was Kibougamine Academy. "I never knew I was going to this kind of school!" I gasped. "Man, Mikasa and Armin are going to be so jealous when I call them about this!" I looked down at the peice of paper in my hands. "So I am a Super Duper High School Luckster, aren't I?" I mumbled to myself. "I wonder who the others are going to be..."

I took a deep breath and said with my voice shaking with excitement, "Well, here goes. My first year at Kibougamine Academy starts now." I took a huge step and a few small ones, hoping it was filled with hope, but it was only filled with endless DESPAIR.

I was thrown into a dimension that was pretty strange. It was weird and it had a normal classroom door. I slowly walked to the door and carefully turned the doorknob and pulled it open. Bright white light filled my sight and everything went white, just pure white.

I groggily woke up on a desk. Had I been sleeping in class? I looked around. No one else was here. "Where could the other students have gone?" I wondered aloud. Just then, my eyes caught something. A surveillance camera? Why would the principle keep an eye on his student's? My eyes caught something else. Where the windows were, there was a blank sheet of iron with gigantic iron plates on them. "What kind of school is this?" I asked myself as I tried to remove the iron plates. "Ouch..." I grumbled, blowing on my aching fingers.

Something white caught my eyes. I quickly walked over, stumbling from a desk leg. I continued to the teacher's desk and found a piece of paper with a map on the desk. It said, "Welcome, Eren Yeagar, to Kibougamine Academy or Hope's Peak. Please meet at the gym at 7:50 for our entrance ceremony and to meet the other students."

7:50? I quickly looked at the clock. It was 7:45. I let out a sigh and picked up the map and opened it. "So if I go here, then here, no, this way is faster..." I mumbled to myself. After about 2 minutes, I picked up the map and shoved it into a pocket on my pants. And then, I set off to the gym. I passed more windows with iron plates, and doors that looked like it was for living. I also passed a cafeteria and then, it was the gym. The set of double doors weren't open, so again, taking a deep breath, I opened the doors.

Bright light shone in my eyes and I squinted and finally it cleared. 14 other students had already gathered. The one closest to the door was a small boy with flat hair that hung a little a above his eyes. His pretty long and thin eyes narrowed when they saw me. "Who is this brat?" he spat looking at me. "Okay, punk, I'll introduce myself, only this one time. Levi Ackerman, Super Duper High School Level Clean Person. " He pointedly turned and and at that time, I noticed that he had a broom. Levi turned his back so he can't face me and began sweeping the floor.

"Don't worry," an amber haired girl said. "Levi is always like this. I'm Petra Ral, just so you know, I'm also the Super Duper High School Level Brass Band Musician. A bit of a mouthful to say though." She smiled and turned away to go to Levi, while her medium-short hair flicked around in the air as she walked.

I spotted a tan haired boy with a few layers of kinda long hair, while the rest was pretty short. He spotted me looking and jumped back in alarm. "I-I'm Oluo, the Super Duper High School Level Tennis Champion," he said to me with a very proud voice. "Nice to meet you." And with that, he walked away over to Petra and Levi to talk with them.

"Eren!" a soft, but familiar voice called.

I turned. It was a girl with raven black hair running towards him with a blond haired boy running after her. "Mikasa?" I gasped. "Armin? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it turns out that our high school had a terrorist attack, so it's closed for construction," Armin, the blond boy explained. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. "Wow, I'm the Super Duper High School Level Strategy Nerd."

"Eren..." the raven haired girl, Mikasa said, grabbing his arm. "I don't know who I am..."

"Like your specialty?" I asked. Mikasa nodded. I looked at her paper. It said Super Duper High School Level ? "That's weird..." I said.

"What's YOUR talent, Eren?" a taunting voice came from behind Armin. It was Jean, my worst enemy since elementary school. "I bet it's Super Duper High School Level Jerkface or Mr. Rage Issues."

"Then yours is probably Super Duper High School Horseface, huh, Jean?" I argued back, glaring at him.

"Jean, stop," it was a tall black haired boy with freckles named Marco. "Don't be mad at Eren..." Jean and I looked at him like he was interrupting a super important meeting.

"I guess it's not fun to beat up a LOSER like you," Jean shrugged. "See you later, Mr. Rage Issues." He waved and shot a smirk at me and smiled nicely at Mikasa.

"What's Jean's talent?" I asked Armin and Mikasa. "I don't know it yet."

"It's Super Duper High School Leader," Armin said. "Marco's the Super Duper High School Debater."

"Darn..." I grumbled. "Jean's better than me..." I clenched my fists tight.

"Eren?" it was a pretty short blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Mikasa glared at her.

"Annie!" I gasped. "I thought you moved away!"

"N-no," Annie murmured. "My parents thought this school was better for me. I'm Annie Leonhart, the Super Duper High School Level Councilor. What about you, Eren?"

"Oh I'm the Super High School Level Luckster," Eren said. "Armin's the Strategy Nerd and Mikasa-"

"I'm the Protector," Mikasa interrupted casting a glare at Eren. "EREN's protector." Mikasa glared at Annie with her eyes.

A girl with a ponytail and glasses came up to us. "Hi there, newbies!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Hange Zoe, the Super Duper High School Level Biologist. Nice to meet you." She bowed to all of us and strode off to Levi who was cleaning again.

"These people are pretty weird," Armin observed looking over at Hange.

"Weird," a short boy with a buzz cut echoed. "I'm Connie Springer, for your information. And I'm not weird. But why was I named the Super Duper High School Level Idiot?" He looked at his paper.

"Food..." a girl with dark brown hair muttered. She caught us looking and said quickly, "I'm Sasha, the Super Duper High School Level Eater. Because I absolutely LOVE food."

"Oh," I said. "Have fun eating then." Sasha smiled and nibbled on a chocolate bar.

An absolutely pretty short girl with medium short blonde hair was walking towards us with a tall black haired girl with freckles and her hair tied in a ponytail. "Hi!" the blonde girl greeted us cheerfully. "I'm Krista, the Super Duper High School Level Goddess. This is Ymir, the Super Duper High School Level Accompanist."

"Greetings there," Ymir said blankly.

"Hi," me, Armin, and Mikasa chorused.

Another tall boy with short blond hair came up. "Hi Ymir, Krista," the blond haired boy said and looked over at me. "Eren Yeagar, right? I'm Reiner, the Super Duper High School Level Judo Master. Too bad Bertohlt didn't come here, it's a shame."

"I thought you two lived together," Krista asked them. "Did you two fight?"

"No," Reiner said sadly. "He wasn't accepted into this high school and went to a private high school instead."

"This place is pretty weird," I said. "Why aren't there anymore students?"

"Because this place is only for 15 students," a somewhat squeaky and kiddy voice said into a microphone. All of us turned in the direction of the stage and even Levi stopped cleaning. A white and black bear jumped onto the desk.

"A stuffed bear?" Levi grumbled.

"I'm not a stuffed bear, I'm Monobear, your principle in this school!" the bear said huffily, looking annoyed. "All right, welcome to the Despair Academy!"

"What?!" I yelled, surprised. This was Hope's Peak, not the Despair Academy. The others looked around them confused and nervously.

"There are special rules in this Despair Academy," Monobear growled, pointing his paw at each of us. "You are to kill one person to get out. And of course" he stood up straight with his arms crossed over his chest "You are not allowed to break the rules. They are in the ElectronicID you have in your room. Any questions?"

"Whoa, whoa," Jean interrupted. "Do you expect us to obey a stuffed animal?" He jabbed his index finger at Monobear, looking unpersuaded.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" Monobear retorted. "I am Monokuma, the principle of this school! Alright, have fun killing!" And with that, he spiraled down into sort of room underneath the speech place.

"Kill?" I echoed. "Why would I kill my friends?"

"We aren't friends, Yeagar," Jean spat. "I'm off to my room, losers." And he briskly walked off with Marco apologizing behind him. "Hurry up, Marco!" Jean ordered angrily and stormed out of the gym with Marco following cautiously.

"We're off too," Levi grunted. "Come on." Petra, Oluo, and Hanje followed Levi out of the gym. Connie and Sasha followed, then Ymir, Krista, and Riener. The only ones left were me, Armin, Mikasa, and Annie.

"Eren, Armin, let's go," Mikasa immediately suggested. "Let's get to our rooms." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Annie, and glared at Annie over her shoulder. Annie stayed cool and swiftly walked out of the gym and to her room.

"That wasn't very nice," I told Mikasa while we headed to our rooms. "Couldn't you have let her come with us to our rooms?"

"No," Mikasa said firmly. "Your being too nice to her. She is the only lone one." And at that time, we were at the rooms. There were keys on our doors but not on the others'. I noticed my room was right next to Annie's. Mikasa grumbled and went into her room, which was right across the hall from mine. Armin's room was next to mine and he went in, too. Once I noticed that the coast was clear, I opened my door.

My room was clean and nice, except for the disturbing surveillance camera and the windows with the iron plates on it. I noticed an object like a small IPad and picked it up. I noticed it said the logo for Kibougamine Academy on the back. I gently tapped the screen and it showed a menu. I tapped on the one that said Rules.

The screen turned to the Rules section and these are the rules:

1. The students will live inside the school walls. There is no time limit to as how long they can stay there.

2. The time between 10 pm and 7 am is called "Night Time". During the 'night', there are some places a character should not trespass on.

3. Students are to sleep only in their designated area in the dormitory area. Students found willingly sleeping in other places will be punished.

4. You may investigate the school however you want, as though there are no special restrictions to your actions.

5. You cannot harm the school headmaster, Monobear, nor destroy any of the surveillance cameras.

6. A "culprit" that kills a fellow student will graduate, but only if they can convince the other students that they are not the culprit. If the culprit succeeds, the culprit may leave, however, as punishment, the others students will be killed in the culprit's place. If the culprit is proven guilty, however, the culprit will be rightfully executed.

7. After three or more people find a dead body, a "body announcement" will be made to remind everyone of the death.

8. Bodies, living or murdered, cannot be placed in a Monobear bag. Anything else is fair game, except for Monobear; anyone who places Monobear in a bag will suffer grave consequences!

I stared at the 6th rule. It was such a dark rule... A knock on the door brought me back to my senses. I got up and looked through the peephole. It was Annie. I opened the door and Annie came in. "Thanks, Eren," she said softly. "Levi told me to get everyone to the cafeteria for a meeting."

"Okay," I replied. "Are they all over there already?"

Annie shook her head. "I haven't called Mikasa yet," she said, glancing at Mikasa's door. "I don't think she'll open the door if it's me, so can you get her? I'll be waiting at the cafeteria."

"Alright," I agreed. Annie smiled and set off to the cafeteria. I closed my door behind me and walked across to Mikasa's door. "Mikasa?" I asked, knocking on her door. She opened it.

"Eren!" she cried softly. "What is bothering you?" She grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Levi wants us to meet in the cafeteria," I told her. "Let's go together." I grabbed her hand and we set off together, closing the door behind us as we went.

We were the last ones there. Everyone was sitting at the biggest table. "Alright," Levi said, once me and Mikasa sat down. "We haven't explored this place yet, so," he stood and slammed his hand down on the table,"we are going to investigate if we can get out and what kind of secrets are hidden in this heck of a school!"

"Everyone is to have a partner!" Jean added enthusiastically. "It can be one or two partners! No one is to go explore by themselves! Got it? Alright! Meet back here when you have found something interesting!" He clapped his hands together and stood up with Marco. "Get your partners and get investigating!"

"Eren," it was Annie. "Can you p-"

"Eren, you're coming with me right?" Mikasa interrupted. "Alright, Armin, you can go with Annie." Mikasa grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. After a short period of looking around the school, we all came back to the cafeteria. Annie and Armin were already there.

"So," Jean said once everyone sat down. "What did you find?"

"There was a place full of food!" Sasha reported gleefully. "Me and Connie found it!"

"Monobear appeared and told us it filled everyday, so we don't need to worry about shortages," Connie added.

"Me and Hanje found a way up to the second floor, but it was blocked by shutters," Levi informed us. "Thats all we found."

"Any helpful information?" Jean asked. "Well, me and Marco found a trash room next to our dormitories. It's blocked by shutters too, and only the janitor can open it."

"I found an infirmary," Krista said. "Ymir and I checked it out!"

"There's only one bed," Ymir added. "That means only one patient can rest there."

"Me and Armin found many more abandoned classrooms," Annie muttered. "There were also some places that were restricted."

"Okay, everyone, you are dismissed!" Jean ordered. "You are allowed to do anything you want during this time!" He and Marco walked out, and then Connie. Sasha stayed to look around the cafeteria for some food to eat. Annie walked away, with a very strange stressed look.

"I bet that woman is plotting to kill!" Mikasa whispered in my ear. "Her expression is like a murderer's! Be careful, Eren!" And Mikasa went off with a determined look on her face. Krista, Reiner, and Ymir followed after Mikasa. Levi, Hange, Petra, and Oluo followed after a moment of hesitation. Sasha, who had grabbed some sweet buns went back to her room with them in her mouth. Only me and Armin were left.

"Did you hear what Mikasa said?" I asked Armin. He nodded gravely. "Well, be very careful around the others. I don't know if we can trust them just yet..." I turned to leave, but Armin grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at him. "What is it?" I asked him. Armin gritted his teeth.

"I'm scared, Eren," Armin confessed. "I'm scared of dying. And scared that I might loose you or Mikasa in this... I'm also worried I might not get out!" I looked at him intensely.

"It's okay," I said. "Just try your hardest and try not to respond to mysterious letters sent to you, especially that Levi person." Armin nodded vigorously. "Well, let's get going," I suggested. As I walked out, Armin quickly caught up.

"Eren," Armin said suddenly just when we were about to get into our rooms. "Can I tell you something? In your room?" I nodded, not saying a word. In there, Armin looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You know that investigation we did of the school?" he began. "Well, Annie disappeared for a minute. I panicked and ran around and bumped into Jean, who was also running. I told him that Annie was missing, and he told me that Marco was missing, too. Later, Annie and Marco found us and we headed back. I have no idea why Annie and Marco would meet together; they aren't the type that hangs out together..." I sat down on my bed, my hands clasped together. Why would Annie and Marco do together...?

"Ding Dong Ding Dong," a melody came from some sort of tv like thing. The screen had a mass of static then cleared to show Monokuma on some sort of chair in a strange control room. "It is now 10:00pm, Night Time starts now. The cafeteria is off-limits and will be closed momentarily. Good dreams!" and then the screen closed and showed the Kibougamine logo.

"Ah, good night Eren!" Armin said a bit too cheerfully. "Sweet dreams!"

"Good night, Armin," I responded. Armin waved and exited, closing the door firmly behind him. I heaved a huge sigh. I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Marco and Annie... What can they be plotting? But I was too sleepy to think straight. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Ding Dong!" a familiar musical melody woke me up. "It is now 7am. Have a horrible day!" and with that the message ended. I opened my eyes to the blue ceiling. It was morning already... I groggily sat up, my head spinning. I got off the bed and looked around the room. Sighing, I walked to the door and swung it open. No one was there yet. I headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast. As I was just about to get into the cafeteria, a terrified scream split the air.

"Wha...?"

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

"Jean?!" I gasped. That scream was definitely Jean's. Armin came running over with Mikasa behind him.  
"Eren!" Armin panted, out of breath. "We thought it was going to be you, but..." Armin collapsed, horror showing on his face. He shakily pointed his finger at the way to the gym. "J-Jean f-found him..." Armin gasped and fainted away.  
"Found who?" I asked Mikasa. She lifted Armin with one hand and put him on her shoulder.  
"You'll see," Mikasa whispered. Her face had a shadow on it. "We'd better go," she muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the gym.  
"Wait," I protested, feeling a bit scared. "I'm not ready y-" I saw it. The first murder... I was totally shocked. The inside of the gym was a complete mess. And right at the speech podium, sitting there, blood on his head, was Marco. The microphone was lying at Marco's feet and some sort of black ink was spilled near the podium.  
Jean had a horrified look on his face. "M-Marco..." he murmured, looking at Marco's corpse.  
"Bum bam bum bam!" a familiar, but horrible voice sang cheerfully. "A body has been discovered! Over a short period of investigating, we will be having a school trial! Places have been unlocked for investigating!" Then, the message ended.  
"Marco is dead," Jean muttered, his voice cracking. "He told me yesterday that we would get out together, and he will do his best not to die, but this..." Jean's voice faded away. "This is too cruel," Jean buried his face in his hands and just sat there.  
"Well," I said. "Let's get some clues and find the murderer who did this!" I slowly walked over to Marco's body with Mikasa. Armin was left near Jean, still out cold.  
"Microphone is probably is disguised as the murder weapon," Mikasa listed off from her ElectroID. "Small smears of blood leading to the corpse, black ink was found near the body, signs off struggle around the corpse, Marco's ElectroID is missing, signs of about 5 or 6 blows on the body, a small knife was hidden behind Marco and was stuck into his back. I think this is not enough evidence in this place. Now let's search somewhere else."  
We scoured the entire 1st and bottom floor for clues and Armin listed it off: "A letter in Marco's room telling him to meet them at the cafeteria at around 11:00 pm, it wasn't signed, my testimony, Annie wasn't found in the investigation, and I guess that's it..."  
Now we were in the elevator to the Classroom trial. Annie was leaned against the corner wall of the elevator. Mikasa was glaring at her and Armin was probably looking for clues in the ElectroID. Finally, a small ding! told us that we had arrived at the courtroom. We took our places and Monokuma was sitting on a chair next to the circle.  
A sign with Marco's picture was at the place he was supposed to be standing. It had a large red X on it. I tried not to look at it. "Alright, let me explain the rules before the school trial," Monokuma growled. "You are to find the culprit and prove them guilty so they will be executed. If you can't do that, then, the culprit will reveal themselves, and the others, who had failed, will be executed, while the culprit may leave. Let's start this thing!" He pumped his fist up and laughed evilly.  
"So, Marco was most likely murdered from the knife in his back," Armin began. Jean gritted his teeth. "The murderer must've been behind the door, waiting for Marco to come and then went behind him and... Then stabbed him from behind. They then carried Marco over to the stadium and then put him there."  
"After that," Hanje continued after Armin. "The murder went to get a cloth to clean up the blood stains that was there when they moved and killed Marco."  
"So basically, you are saying that they walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth?" Annie asked. Hanji nodded.  
"You've got that wrong!" I suddenly declared. "Since their shoes were covered in blood, then, we would have seen the bloodied footsteps all the way to the dormitory! They must've brought the cloth with them as they were plotting the murder!"  
"Yes," Levi said. "When we were investigating the dormitories, I saw a small square peice cut out of a bed sheet in," his gaze darted to Annie,"Annie's room." She flinched and was about to protest when Sasha said something.  
"No, Annie came to the food area when I was getting a snack," Sasha said, apparently thinking. "She brought a small square cloth and wrapped an apple in it. She said it was too bad that there were no napkins in this place so she used part of her bed sheet."  
"That makes sense," Petra muttered. "But where could the knife have come from?"  
"Oh right!" Sasha added. "Annie said that she doesn't like to eat apples whole, so she borrowed a small kitchen knife to cut the apple with and set off with the knife wrapped with the apple. Later, I was just cleaning up, and she came back with the knife. She cleaned it in the sink said that it had dropped on the floor so she took it away to her room."  
"If you want, I can show you my bed sheet cloth," Annie said, pulling out a small square cloth. It was clean except for a few stains on it.  
"What are those stains from?" Oluo asked suspiciously.  
"Apples, of course," Annie responded calmly.  
"Wait, what about that black ink near Marco?" Krista asked. "Does that have anything to do with the murder?"  
"I think it's just there to confuse us or something," I said. "Wait, the letter said to meet in the cafeteria, right?"  
"Maybe Marco saw that the culprit had a knife in their hands and ran?" Ymir suggested. "Then the culprit probably threw the knife as they ran into the gym. The knife wasn't stuck in any particular place."  
"That puts pieces together," I muttered.  
"Then it HAS to be Annie!" Jean concluded.  
"We can't conclude anything yet," Mikasa said. "I think that the culprit threw the knife, but not in a fatal place. Marco, still alive, went to the speech stadium maybe to speak a message loud enough to be heard. But the culprit stopped him."  
"The culprit probably grabbed the microphone from Marco and hit him with it," Petra continued. "That was what finished him off."  
"Wait," Levi murmured. "I found something else in Annie's room. A wet towel. What do you think that was used for?" He glared at Annie.  
"Wiping off blood," Levi spat. "And it was wet, so she cleaned herself free of blood, and washed the towel. I noticed a faint blood mark on her sink. AND have you noticed? Annie is wearing different clothes than yesterday. While I was walking around the school around 12:30am, I noticed that a laundry was on. It had one set of girls clothes and looked a lot like Annie's. Is that enough evidence that Annie is the culprit of this case?"  
"I think so," Armin said. "Eren, can you explain how Annie did this from the start?" I nodded.  
I thought for a while, putting pieces of evidence together. "This will explain everything!" I said after a while. "Our culprit of our case needed to prepare for their crime. So, they went to the food area, but against their plan, Sasha was there. So they needed to cover their plan. The culprit used a kitchen knife and took an apple and a cloth from their bed sheet."  
"Instead of going back to their room," I continued. "They went to the cafeteria where Marco was waiting. Apparently, the culprit forgot that the cafeteria was off-limits. So, they decided to kill him there. Marco saw the knife pointed at him and ran into the gym, which was closest."  
"The culprit, afraid that they were going to be found out, ran after Marco and when he was running straight to the stadium, the culprit threw the knife, striking Marco in the back, almost at a fatal point. Marco, weak now, struggled to get to the microphone, but the murderer stopped him. They grabbed the microphone that was off, and hit Marco as hard as they can and finally killed him."  
"Marco slumped next to the stadium and lay there, dead. The culprit, now killed Marco, like they wanted to, went to clean up their evidence. Going back to the food area, they hoped Sasha wasn't there. But she was just cleaning up. Then the culprit went in, and looked around, grabbed a knife and pretended that it was dirty. Then, there were blood stains on herself, so, hiding it from Sasha, they went back to their room and washed off the blood with the sink but accidentally left a small blood stain on the sink."  
"But their clothes were still dirty. So, they went to the laundry room and washed their clothes. They put on new clothes and thought they came out clean and unnoticed. But they were wrong."  
"And..." I finished. "The culprit of this case is... Annie Leonhart." I felt horrible once I finished. Annie was silent, a shadow cast on her face.  
"Alright!" Monobear yelled. "Voting time! Please press the button in front of you to cast your vote!" A TV monitor showed a slot machine and it was spinning with our faces. It slowly stopped at a picture of Annie. A small bar under the slot machine flashed Guilty and confete dropped from the top and a lot of coins slid out of the machine.  
Annie stayed silent. "Good job," she whispered. "Monokuma, the punishment please." She was awfully calm.  
"I'm sorry Annie," I murmured.  
"Live on," Annie said, turning away to walk to the punishment and not looking at us. "Have hope." Monobear laughed evily and a red button rose in front of him. He pulled out a mallet and hit the button. A pixel figure of Annie appeared and a blocky message appeared. "Gameover, Annie Leonhart was found guilty. Commencing execution." A small Monobear appeared on its white side, and dragged the pixel Annie away showing his evil side.

"Demotion"

Annie was sitting on a golden throne with her body bound by golden rope. A masked figure was pushing her slowly with a school bus. I caught something on the masked person's face; freckles. But, the punishment was happening. A cliff came into sight. Slowly, the masked person pushed her on little by little, then suddenly sped up, heading to the cliff at high speed. Annie closed her eyes and waited for her death.  
At the last second, the throne stopped, and Annie lurched forward. She opened her eyes a crack and right at that moment, the throne and the bus shot off the cliff and into the chasm below.


End file.
